Luna Marvell ( Drunken Dragon Slayer )
Name: Luna Marvell Age: 23 Race: Human Weapons: Lance Magic: Drunken Dragon Slayer , Requip - The Survivor , Gravity , Vehicle Magic Appearance: Picture Personality: Impatient , Hard Headed , Cold , Loyal Guild: Blue Pegasus Guild Mark location: Right arm Wizard rank: S class Relations: None Kids: None So: Lesbian ( Shouldn't be shocked lol) Bio: Luna hails from a foreign island who's boundaries aren't controled by any one kingdom , As such she had the freedom to wander anywhere she wanted. At ten she discovered a dragon, Liquera the Drunken Dragon who took her under her wing and trained her how to be a Dragon Slayer. Luna's life has never been easy, She's always had to fight for all her awards and recognition. Skills: Potions Making , Lance based combat, Dragon slayer magic Jobs: Mercenary **Requip - The Survivor Specs* This particular style of Requip magic is a style that fits the theme of Luna's Childhood. It is a style that allows Luna to coordinate her defense or offense based upon who she's fighting. Unlike other forms of Requip magic This one does have sentience , Allowing her armor to change based upon the types of attacks coming at her. Meta Armor - This armor is Luna's go to armor , This has the ability to adapt to the attacks coming at Vince and reducing the damage by 75%. This armor , when equipped is capable of taking Luna's body over and making complex tactical decisions when Luna has taken substantial damage. This armor is made out of white metal and it covers the entire body leaving only the eyes visible. Satan's Wager - This armor allows Luna to become completely immune to fire magic. It is a long flowing red robe with satans face on the front of it. Armor of the first Kage - This armor increases Luna speed by 50% and allows her to freely glide through the air. It looks a lot like a samurai's armor. Apocalyptus - Luna's legendary armor that allows her to tank tremendous amounts of damage equivalent to the full powered blasts of most dragons. This requires an absurd amount of magic energy to equip in battle because it seemingly makes him invincible. Its a simple black trench coat with black pants. This magic however isn't immune to Slayer Styles and Legendary magic including Black Magic. Poison Shotgun - Luna's shot gun requip with poison shot. Fire Shotgun - Luna's shot gun requip with fire shots. Water Shotgun- Luna's shot gun requip with water shots. Darkness Shotgun- Luna's shot gun requip with darkness shots. Light Shotgun - Luna's shot gun requip with Light shots. Steel Shotgun - Luna'sShot gun requip with Steel shots. Shot Gun of the Gods - Luna's signature Shotgun with 6 barrels and is capable of firing all styles of shots all at once. This requip is very heavy but very effective. Berserker Shotgun - A fully automatic shotgun that shoots Steel shots. _____________________________________ GRAVITY MAGIC Utilizing this Magic, the user can control and manipulate gravity. This can be achieved via various gestures and movements of the hand, such as simply spreading both arms with the index and middle fingers of both hands splayed,2 or by thrusting one hand towards the target, palm facing forward.3 It can also be utilized without any hand movements at all, such as when the user's arms are crossed.4 Gravity Magic has a large range of offensive and defensive properties. The user can freely increase5 or decrease6 the gravity of anything around them, rendering most frontal assaults virtually useless.3 This Magic is strong enough to easily crush solid earth,5 and can even be used to destroy other Magics.7 It is also capable of suspending people or objects in midair,68 or to divert the course of natural phenomena around the user, such as rain.9 _______________________________________ VEHICLE MAGIC A Magic that allows its users to summon vehicles and objects related to them seemingly out of nowhere, subsequently controlling them remotely and employing their specific characteristics at their advantage.1 ________________________________________ DRUNKEN DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC ( Admin Approved previously) - The parent element to Drunken Dragon Slayer magic is a Plant and Water fusion to produce the Drunken Dragon, This style allows the caster to consume Alcoholic Beverages and intoxicants to use as both Defensive and Offensive techniques as well as Special Arts and Forbidden Techniques. When Luna enters Drunken Dragon Force her body becomes covered in fish like scales that excret a highly intoxicating moisture that is capable of making anyone who touches it intoxicated. As a side effect of this magic Luna is immune to Ice magic ( Because Alcohol doesn't freeze) and Lightning Magic ( Because Alcohol doesn't have Ions that make it a conductor) Also she can use her magic to disinnfect wounds. Another effect is Luna is highly resistant to poisons, But not immune.